Futanari Live!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Fic, perdana Saya? maaf sumarry menyusul! Dan Ini fic bergenre Fitanari! Warn : Oc.Ooc. Genderbend DLL..


Disclaimer : Bukan saya toh!,

Rate : T M

Genre : Futa, Yuri, Incest and many more!

Pair : [ Naruko x ]

Warn : Oc, Genderbend, Dll...

.

.

Kora! ane hadir kembali, tentu dengan fic bernuansa 'Futanari'.udah taukan apa itu,

Gk tau?

ck, itu lo Seorang perempuan yang memiliki ehm.. ehm.. dua kelamin satu wanita, dan satu milik lelaki dalam artian hemaprodit, tapi tubuhnya tubuh perempuan, dan ini fic yang ane peroleh saat nyasar di anime berjudul 'F*tab*!' udah tau donk, jd gk usah bingung dan ini mungkin bernuansa 'M(mungkin)' di capter depan, jadi bagi yang kecil mohon pergi sebelum kalian menyesal,

.

.

A/n : mungkin capter depan bakalan jadi crossover? ama .

.

.

Devil hunter x presents™

Futanari live!

capter one : My live!

.

Enjoy it!

.

.

Naruko p o v!

Inilah hidup yang aku jalani, hidup yang aku lewati, serta ini hidup yang telah tuhan beri!,

tapi?

kenapa tuhan? kenapa? kenapa engkau memberikan cobaan yang berat padaku? apa karna aku hanya seorang yang lemah? seorang yang kalah? itulah yang kini terpikir di benakku, saat aku tak diterima di keluargaku, mereka menjauhiku karna satuhal,

hal yang harusnya dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki,

hal yang harusnya di letakkan pada diri laki-laki,

tapi?

kenapa? satuhal itu harus ada di didiriku? padahal aku sudah memiliki satu hal yang harusnya ku miliki, tapi engkau malah memberikanku lebih, aku tak mau ini kami-sama, kenapa kau memberiku cobaan yang berat?

sempat terlintas dibenakku untuk mengakhiri hidupku!

aku berfikir dengan bunuh diri bisa membuatku lega dan tenang!

Namun!

kembali kuurungkan niatku itu, dan itu karna satu orang, orang yang sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini, ia adalah Nee-chan ku, Namikaze Karin,

Dia kakakku, orang yang dulu sempat ikut membenci atas kelebihan ku, ia dulu juga sama seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san, ia mengangap diriku aib bagi keluarga ini,

ia sering mengejek serta mencemooh ku saat aku tengah duduk atau saat aku berada di kamarku, tentu ia mencemoohku dengan kasar bahkan beberapa kali ia memangilku dengan kasar,

Namun aku juga terus berusaha agar tetap tegar, dan mencoba untuk tak memusuhi dia, dan aku juga mulai sering mencoba mengobrol denganya, tentu lebih sering menghindar saat aku mendekat padanya, tapi satuhal yang tak terduga, saat itu aku masih ingat saat ia tengah menagis karna di hianati pacarnya,

ia menangis di kamarnya, dan karna kamarkami bersebelahan aku dengan jelas bisa mendengar tangisanya yang begitu memilukan,

Begitukah rasa saat seorang yang kau cintai menghianatimu?

Sebegitu sakitkah saat orang yang begitu kau percayai membohongimu?

itulah isi pikiranku kala itu, karna aku dari lulus SD sampai sekarang aku SMA aku cuma anak rumahan, tak di ijinkan keluar Rumah, mereka tak memperbolehkan aku untuk keluar bahkan sekedar berjalan-jalan aku tak boleh, mereka takut reputasinya hancur saat semua orang mengetahui bahwa anak keduanya Seorang Futanari!

pedih!

ya! pedih rasanya saat aku kembali teringat saat-saat itu!

Namun aku terus bersikap tegar, meski hatiku yang terus tersakiti,

Dan karna aku merasa simpatik 'baca kasian' pada Nee-chan ku, akupun memberanikan diri untuk masuk kekamarnya meski mungkin aku bisa mendapat masalah nanti,

dan inilah kilas balik kejadian aku yang mulai dekat dengan Nee-chan,

.

Flash back on!

.

Naruk on!

.

.

"N-nee-chan" kataku pelan sambil duduk di pingir kasur milik Nee-chanku, ia menagis, dan aku tau karna apa,

"hiks.. apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? mau mengejekku? atau menghinaku karna aku terlihat lemah?" balas Nee-chanku kasar, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padaku, namun aku tau perasanya saat ini hancur! pasti ini yang ia rasakan, sama seperti ku,

"Tidak! aku tak akan menghina Nee-chan kok, apalagi mengejek Nee-chan! aku hanya ingin melihat nee-chan tak sedih, seperti saat Nee-chan yang bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-chan!" balasku sopan seraya memberanikan diri untuk menghapus air matanya,

Kulihat Karin -nee agak kaget atas tindakanku yang mengelap air matanya, namun ia tak menepis atau menghalau tanganku dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasku mengelap cairan bening tersebut hinga bersih,

"Aku tak tau seperti apa rasanya di hianati oleh orang yang kau cintai bahkan dibohongi, karna yang aku tau cuma rasa perih, pedih dan sakit, bahkan aku tak pernah bisa melihat apa yang di sebut Sekolah!" lanjutku sambil tanganku ku letakkan di kedua lututku dan aku menunduk saat berucap kata tersebut,

"Aku tak tau seperti apa yang Nee-chan Rasakan, tapi aku tau apa itu rasa hancur, rasa saat seseorang tak pernah mengangapmu meski kau ada di sekitarnya bahkan... di sampinnya!" gumamku lirih di akhir kalimat, entah kenapa aku malah seperti curhat pada Nee-chan, tapi ini lah yang aku rasakan selama 4 thn ini, rasanya hancur,

"Tapi kumohon demi Tou-san dan kaa-san cerialah! dan jangan membuat mereka sedih tak seperti ku yang membuat mereka kecewa! kumohon demi Mereka semangatlah, carilah penganti dia! mungkin Nee-chan bisa menemukan yang lebih layak!" kataku kembali ke posisi duduk dan memandang Nee-chan, aku tau pacar nee-chan karna ia beberapa kali membawanya kemari, tapi aku tak berani bertanya namanya, apalagi Nee-chan seorang Aktris!

sejenak kulihat ia mulai mau menatapku mungkin ini hal biasa tapi untukku, ini hal yang melegakan ia tak memasang wajah marah saat menatapku tidak seperti dulu-dulu,

Namun aku sadar aku juga telah mengeluarkan sebuah liquit bening di kedua mataku aku lantas menghapusnya dan bediri lalu aku pergi dari kamar Nee-chan untuk kembali ke kamarku, aku merasa aneh saat ini,

,

Naruk end!.

.

Setelah kepergian Naruko, karin masih terdiam ia masih memikirkan apa kata Naruko, ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini hal yang kejam, teryata? ada yang merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari pada ia dan ia tau bahwa orang itu adalah Naruko,

ia kembali teringat kata-kata Naruko,

'Aku tak tau seperti apa rasanya di hianati oleh orang yang kau cintai bahkan dibohongi, karna yang aku tau cuma rasa perih, pedih dan sakit, bahkan aku tak pernah bisa melihat apa yang di sebut Sekolah'

ia merasa bersalah sekarang! sebegitu pedihkan penderitaan Naruko, ia telah menerima begitu banya olokan dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi justru ia juga ikut menambah beban yang Naruko alami, kini ia baru sadar bahwa Naruko adalah adiknya bukan aib seperti yang orang tuanya katakan,

ia tak bermaksud menghina orang tuanya tapi salah mereka yang menyuruh Karin untuk tak dekat Naruko karna kelebihanya 'Futa' dan membuat Karin jadi tak menyukai Naruko dan sering menhinanya agar menjauhinya,

tapi?

sekarang?

ia merasa benar-benar menyesal karna hal itu! dan kini sebuah tekad terbentuk di hatinya, dan sudah bisa melupakan apa yang baru terjadi padanya [penghianatan pacarnya]

An/n : maaf gk di jelasin penghianatanya kayak gimana!

,

on Naruko side!

.

"Apa yang barusaja kulakukan? bodoh hiks... pasti Karin Nee-chan marah karna aku menangis disana hiks... tapi.. "

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sebuah ketukan menghentikanya,

ia buru-buru mengelap air matanya dan berjalan menuju pintukamarnya, ia tau ini jam 09 : 00, yang berarti HomeScoling? yang ia jalani di mulai, yah ini yang ia maksud tak bisa merasakan sekolah, mungkin pernah tapi dulu saat ia SD, karna suatu hal orang tuanya menyuruh HomeSocling dan ini sudah berjalan 4thn, dulu ia pernah berfikir bahwa ia di kekang, numun ia mulai menerima semua itu dan terus melakukan Sekolahnya tentu ia juga mendapat ijazah dan sekarang ia sudah kelas SMA 1,

Tok.. tok.. tok.

"Sebentar!" teriak Naruko sambil merapikan pakaianya dan menuju pintu,

Cklek!

"Eh!.. N-Nee-chan!" kata Naruko Terkejut + takut saat yang berdiri di depan pintunya teryata karin,

Apa ia membuat karin marah? hm.. entahla!

"Em.. Boleh Nee-chan masuk?" karin tak mengubris ucapan terkejut Naruko, ia tersenyum sejenak dan berjalan masuk kamar Naruko saat pemiliknya menganguk yang berarti boleh!

"Ad-ada apa Nee-chan kesini?" tanya Naruko kaku sambil menunduk takut menatap mata milik Karin!.

"Tentu megajarimu! inikan waktunya HS 'HomeSchooling' " balas Karin agak retoris, sambil membetulkan kacamatanya,

"T-tapi kan Senseinya belum datang! jadi aku har-" "Aku meliburkanya hari ini dan sebagai gantinya aku yang mengajarimu, Ne Naruko-chan!" jelas Karin sambil tersenyum pada Naruko, dan satuhal ini membuat hati Naruko senang dan matanya mulai panas,

Tes!

"e-eh Naruko? kenapa kau menangis apa Nee-chan berkata salah?" tanya Karin gelagapan Saat melihat Naruko menagis,

"tidak hik... aku senang, karna Nee-chan akhirnya mau tersenyum saat melihatku tak seperti biasanya!" jelas Naruko jujur, karna memang ini hal yang baru baginya, karna biasanya karin berkata dengan kasar tanpa expresi dan sekarang? hal yang ia inginkan terkabul karin mau tersenyum padanya srperti saat mereka kecil dulu 'SD',

Tanpa babibu karin langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Naruko dan berkata,

Grep!

"Maaf!" kata Karin di telinga Naruko,

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Naruko gugup saat karin tiba-tiba memeluknya,

"untuk semua kesalahan Nee-chan dulu, yang sempat menambah beban di hidupmu dan apa kita bisa memulainya dari Awal? sebagai adik dan kakak?" jelas Karin sambil bertanya,

Lagi-lagi Naruko merasa bahagia saat nee-chan mau mengangapnya ada, dan mau memulainya dari Awal,

"Tentu! dan aku akan menjadi adik yang baik bagimu Nee-chan!" balas Naruko sambil melepas pelukan karin,

"Souka!"

'Arigatou Naruko, kau mau memaafkanku' batin Karin senang saat Naruko mau memaafkanya,

.

FBO end!

,

Dan semenjak saat itu aku mulai dekat dengan Nee-chan, ia juga sering datang kekamarku hanya sekedar berbincang atau memberiku sebuah cosplayer! 'baju anime' karna saat itu aku ingin mencobanya saat melihat Nee-chan di Tv memakai baju Cosplay di acaranya, karna ia Aktris,

dan yah itulah kisa hidupku! mungkin terlalu panjang jadi jaa..

.

Naruko p o v! End!

.

— 19 : 00 at eating Room! NF ( Namikaze Family)

.

kini kita berada di ruang makan milik keluarga Namikaze dan disana ada 4 orang,

"Ehm! bisa kau agak ke kiri Naruko!" kata pria bersurai pirang pada gadis yang sama pirang tapi di kuncir twintail,

Naruko, gadis yang dimaksud lelaki tersebut hanya menunduk dan merems baju bawahnya dengan tangan kananya,

lagi-lagi hal ini terulang, saat dimana ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Karin, pasti orang tuanya menyuruhnya agar agak menjauh, padahal ia tau itu sama saja mengusirnya.

Tapi ada satuhal yang membuat Naruko lega, Karin, ya karin! ia dapat merasakan bahwa tangan kananya yang di letakkan di bawah meja untuk meremas pakaianya kini ada yang mengengamya dan ia tau siapa itu,

Ia mulai melirik ke kananya dan melihat karin sedikit menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum, mau-tak mau Naruko juga mengulum senyum saat itu karna tindakan Nee-chanya tersebut,

"Naruko, apa kau tak mendengar hah!" kini Terdengar suara kasar seorang wanita disana dan membuat Naruko langsung berdiri,

"M-maaf!" kata Naruko sambil membungkukan badanya dan berpindah ke kirinya lagi agar agak jau dari karin,

"Bagus!" balas wanita berambut merah darah tersebut sambil menatap sinis Naruko ia ibu dari Naruko dan Karin, Namikaze Kusina,

dan pria tadi adalah Namikaze Minato ayah dari Naruko dan karin,

dan merekapun melanjutkan makanya dalam diam, tapi ada yang merasa sedih saat tangan miliknya sudah tak mengengam tangan seseorang di sampinya lagi,

'N-naruko' batin karin saat tangan kirinya sudah tak mengengam tangan milik Naruko,

,

Skipp time at 19 : 30

,

" selalu, selalu seperti ini! apa aku tak berarti bagi kalian?" gumam Naruko sambil menatap cermin di kamarnya, ia selalu melakukan ini sesaat setelah makan, karna ia selalu menerima penolakan, ya seperti tadi, ia duduk di dekat karin yang notabenya kakanya sendiri kenapa malah di suruh pindah? bukankah itu termasuk pengusiran dengan halus! dan tentu Naruko bisa mengartikan hal itu karna ia selalu menerima hal semacam ini, jadi mau tak mau ia harus bersabar meski kadang hatinya hancur, paling tidak kini sudah ada yang mau menerimanya ia sudah senang,

"hiks.. apa salahku hiks? hinga mereka tak mau menerimaku ? hiks.. kami-sama apa salahku? hingga kau memberiku cobaan ini kami sama?!" kata Naruko yang mulai menangis sambil menatap nanar sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Minato dan kusina ada di belakang karin dan ia berada di paling pingir dari mereka bertiga,' baca di sisihkan'

ia hannya tersenyum rapu saat mengingat bahwa itu foto yang di berikan oleh pamanya Kakashi,

ia masih beruntung karna sebenarnya saat itu ia tak boleh ikut berfoto bersama oleh minato dan kusina, tapi karna kakashi yang meminta dengan paksa akhirnya Naruko di perbolehkan ikut meski ia di paling kiri dari mereka bertiga, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum mengingat masih ada yang menerima keadaanya ini,

tapi sekarang! ia sudah benar-benar tak kuat, setiap makan bersama ia selalu di sisihkan seakan tak terlihat,

selalu di campakkan saat mereka berbicara,

selalu menerima olokan saat dekat dengan mereka!

tentu karin tidak termasuk!, karna ia mulai mau menerima keadaanya,

dan karna hal itu pula ia masih mencoba bertahan, ya ini yang ia lakukan saat ini,

kemudian ia mulai merapikan kamarnya.

,

—at Karin room!

Plak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?"

terdengar suara tamparan serta kata-kata kasar di kamar milik karin dan disana terlihat bahwa seorang gadis tengah menunduk sambil memegang sebuah kalung perak,

"A-aku D-disuruh mengambil kalung i-ini!" balas gadis tersebut bergetar sambil terus menunduk ia tak berani menatap ibunya yang marah,

Plak plak!

"Apa katamu? kau ingin mencuri perhiasan milik karin hah?" balas Kusina kasar seraya kembali menampar pipi milik Naruko kiri dan kanan,

"Hiks.. " Naruko tak sangup berkata lagi,

"Kenapa menangis hah? apa kau takut karna ketaguan mencuri? heh dasar Futanari!" kata Kusina lagi sambil mengolok Naruko,

"A-aku h-hanya Dis- " " Sudah pergi sana Aib! dan kembalikan itu! itu milik karin kan?!" potong kasar kusina sambil mengambil kalung tersebut kasar!

Ckling!

"Huh, pintar juga kau! mau mencuri benda mahal ini! memang mau apa kau dengan ini mau menjulanya?"

"... "

"huh, pasti! sudah sana dasar bikin malu kluarga saja!" ejek Kusina sambil menatap sinis Naruko,

dan saat Naruko ingin keluar ia malah menabrak seseorang dan ia tau siapa itu,

brukh!

"Jalan liat-liat Aib! dan apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" kata orang yang Naruko tabrak kasar,

"A-aku t- tadi " " Dia ingin mencuri kalung milik karin Minato lihat ini ia bahkan sudah menyentuhnya tadi!" potong Kusina sambil menunjukkan kalung perak bergandul huruf K,

Minato memasang wajah galakk sambil menatap Naruko bengis,

"APA? dasar gadis futanari brengsek *Bugh* "

"Akh"

"Brengsek! *Duakh* " kata minato kasar seraya mendorong tubuh ramping Naruko dan terbentur di gagang pintu membuat pundaknya terkena gagang pintu tersebut, tak hanya itu ia juga mendorong kembali Naruko dan membuat gadis tersebut tersungkur di depan kamar milik Karin,

"Itaii hiks.." gumam Naruko sambil memegangi bahu kiri miliknya yang terkena gagang pintu,

"Dasar pencuri, sudah bikin kluaga malu mau maling juga disini, cih pergi sana dasar gadis Futanari membuat kluarga malu!" ejek minato sambil menunjuk nunjuk Narko,

"A-apa salahnya jadi seorang futanari? apa ini membuat kalian malu?" kata Naruko memberanikan diri sambil mencoba berdiri,

"Tentu! kau membuat kami malu! jika ingin membuat kami senang pergi dari kluarga ini dan itu membuat aib kluarga ini hilang!" balas Kusina sambil tersenyum remeh,

"B-baik jika itu membuat kalian senang aku akan pergi dari kluarga ini besok pagi!" balas Naruko dengan bergetar dan ia berdiri utuk menatap Minato dan Kusina,

"Bagus! dan terserah kau pergi besok atau sekarang aku tak peduli!" jawab Minato seraya menaruh tanganya kedalam saku,

" ... "

"Sudah pergi sana dasar Futanari sialan!" kata Kasar Kusina sambil berjalan keluar kamar karin di ikuti oleh Minato,

Tes!

untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menetihkan airmata saat menatap pungung milik Minato dan Kusina, ia tak habis fikir sebegitu kasar perlakuan kedua orang tuanya, dan tadi ia juga sudah memutuskan utuk meningalkan keluarga ini besok,

kenapa besok? karna ada yang ingin ia katakan pada seseorang nanti!

dan ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya,

belum sempat sampai di kamarnya tiba-tiba munculah satu perempuan berambut pink sebahu ia berpakaian maid,

"Astaga Naruko-sama! apa kau tak apa-apa lihat pungungmu ada memar dan pipimu juga merah! " tanya maid tersebut terkejut karna melihat majikanya terlihat sakit, ia adalah Sakura maid di kediaman Namikaze,

"T-tidak, sakura-san ini cuma terbentur pintu dan pipiku merah karna agak demam jadi tak usah khawatir!" jelas Naruko sedikit berbohong dan tersenyum yang di paksakan,

"T-tapi pungung anda harus saya bersihkan agar tak sakit lagi!" kata Sakura lagi sambil mulai ingin pergi mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan pungung Naruko.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. Srek!

"Tak usah aku tak apa-apa kok! dan aku cuma ingin istirahat" cegah Naruko sambil melepas pegangan pada baju milik Sakura,

"Tapi! baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi Naruko-sama!" kata Sakura pasrah saat melihat tatapan memohon Naruko dan pergi dari sana meningalkan Naruko,

'Aku akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi besok mungkin ke kuoh, aku lihat di internet disana ada yang senasib dengaku. dan pernikahan sejenis di perbolehkan! mungkin disana aku diterima! dan aku bisa bertemu baa-chan' batin Naruko serius ingin pergi dari sini dan menuju tempat yang ia tau dari internet sekaligus itu tempat sepupunya tinggal,

brukh!

"ugh pungungku masih nyeri akibat terbentur pintu tadi, dan pipiku masih panas!" gumam Naruko saat ia rebahan di atas kasur seraya memegangi pipinya yang di tampar kusina tadi,

"Mungkin dengan ini mereka bisa bahagia!" gumam halus Naruko sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan,

dan iapun tertidur dengan posisi memeluk lututnya di atas kasur menghadap arah kanan,

,

—21 : 00

,

"Tadaima! " teriak gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata,

"Okaeri Karin!" balas Suara feminim di sana.

"Huft hari ini aku lelah kaa-chan scripnya banyak!" kata Karin seraya mengembungkan pipinya ngambek karna hari ini jadwalnya padat yah ini konsekuesinya jadi Aktris, tapi ia merasa senang karna akan bertemu dengan ehm.. ehmm.. Naruko,

"Yasudah aku kekamar dulu ya Kaa-chan!" teriak karin dan mulai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua,

"hai, dan oh ya ini milikmu! dan kaa-chan kekamar dulu!" kata Kusina menyerahkan kalun perak tadi yang ia ambil dari Naruko pada karin dan masuk kamarnya di lantai bawah.

Karin tertegun sekenak, bukan kah ini kalung yang ia suruh untuk di ambil Naruko,

'Masaka!' batin Karin was-was saat mengingat apa jadinya jika Naruko kena marah Orang tua mereka.

Tap.. tap..

Ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar Naruko namun ia sedikit berhenti saat

"Sakura? apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Naruko!" tanya Katin saat melihat maind mereka ada di depan kamar Naruko,

eh!

"K-karin-sama! s-saya hanya mengecek keadaan Naruko-sama!" jawab Sakura agak kaku saat melihat karin disana.

"Apa? keadanya? apa ia sakit?"

.

.

And

Cut!

.

Muahahaha... gimana? serukah?

Boring?

Mainstream?

or Bad?

Tolong beritahu ya! ini bagus apa jelek!

.

.

.

Dan maaf jika jelek baru buat yang beginian jadi ya? emm... pasti taulah,

dan disini Naruko jadi Futanari,

Karin Aktris!

umur mereka beda 3 thn,

Naruko : 17 thn

karin : 20 thn.

dan Mohon reviewnya minna jaa...

.

.

.

DAN INI BELUM ADA GENRE BUAT PAIRNYA, MAU HAREM ATO SINGLE! silahkan pilih ya harem atau single!

.

.

.

.

.

Dan jangan Lupa kasih saran serta Review!

Kritikan juga boleh!

Flame? why not! ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

ja nee...


End file.
